omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Bill Cipher
|-|Normal= |-|Angered= Character Synopsis Bill Cipher is a triangular dream demon who exists in the Mind/Dreamscape. Being the true antagonist of the Disney XD show, Gravity Falls, he is the one that is secretly responsible for many of the most important events that occur in the show, as well as some of the ones leading up to it. Character Statistics Tiering: 10-C | At least Low 2-C, '''likely '''2-C | At least 2-A Verse: Gravity Falls Name: Unknown (His true name can cause madness in human beings), goes by Bill Cipher, Bipper (when possessing Dipper Pines), Creature No. 326, Evil Triangle Gender: Unknown (Bill's species has 14 billion different genders) Age: At least 1 trillion years old (Has been trapped in the Dreamscape for this long), most likely older Classification: Unknown species from a lower plane of reality (It was revealed in Weirdmaggedon Part 3 that he was from the 2nd Dimension); "Dream Demon" Special Abilities: Fire Manipulation (Implied to have burned the Second Dimension), Limited Dimensional Independence (Able to liberate himself from the Second Dimension) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (High-Mid. Regenerated from his arms and legs) Immortality (Type 1 and 4 and 6. Can hop from body to body. ), Resurrection ( Could be resurrected by The Axolotl if he speaks an incantation. Described as having more than one life span), Non-Corporeal (Exists as a disembodied consciousness made out of pure energy), Teleportation (Can Teleport in and out of minds), Shapeshifting (Can shape-shift himself into other people in order to trick someone. Can shapeshift into the moon), Body Control (Can Manipulate someone's appearance) , [[Telekinesis]], Fire Manipulation (Can create fire without any sort of outside help, and can manipulate the intensity of that fire so that one can easily shake his hand without any burn marks), Reality Warping (Can do whatever he can imagine in the minds, warps reality as soon as he appears), Time Manipulation (Can slow down or stop time entirely passively), Dimensional Travel (Can enter the mindscape), Gravity Manipulation (Can turn the world upside down), Creation (Can create images or life out of nothing. More detailed list of creation abilities explained here), Biological Manipulation (Could Manipulate Mabel's appearance), Light Manipulation (Could Project Light onto Dipper), Dream Manipulation and Nightmare Inducement (Can create what you fear, which would include erasing them from existence. Can enter people's dreams), Cross-universal awareness (Could See into other universes), Intangibility (Was incapable of being attacked by Mabel), Absorption (Absorbed Mabel and incapacitated her during that time). Energy Projection (Can shoot lasers out of his hands), Flight (Shown here), Size Manipulation (Can increase his size from smaller than a human to being several times bigger than a human. Could become the size of the moon), Telepathy (Can see what people are thinking), Fourth Wall Awareness (Could contact the real world via reddit), Elongation (Can stretch his arms and likely other body parts out), Duplication (Can create multiple versions of himself) , Electricity Manipulation (Can Generate electricity), Darkness Manipulation (Stalked Dipper as a Shadow), Precognition (Predicted the destruction of the Gideon Bot and Gideon going to jail . Told Stanford that he would have a heart attack at 92 Stanford was around 30 years old at the time), Minor Future Manipulation (Could contact Blendin Blandan and make a deal with him), Resistance to Madness Inducement (Lived in the Nightmare realm for 1 trillion years, just a few seconds in the nightmare realm caused Fiddleford to go insane), Disintegration when mentioning Bill's name (Bill states that if anyone heard his true name they'd evaporate into dust), Rage Power and Berserk Mode (His power increases dramatically while in raged), Retrocognition (Could show Dipper previous events), Resistance to Time Manipulation (Implied to be unbound by time), Intuitive Apititude (Could Understand who Stanley was just by looking at his burn mark), Cosmic Awareness(Can see infinite versions of himself in an infinite alternate dimensions), Minor Sound Manipulation (Can change his voice anytime), Void Manipulation (Can erase the Dreamscape), Possession (Can access Dipper's body without shaking his hand), Sleep Inducement (Can make Dipper fall asleep whenever he tried to rip out his page), Immunity to Pain (Stated that "Pain is Hilarious" while inside Dipper's body) These certain abilities are only possible if Bill makes a deal with him: Soul Manipulation (Could pull a soul out of someone's body), Mind Manipulation (Can steal memories out of someones' mind) | Should have the same abilities but on a higher scale/degree, Astral Projection (Can project himself into our thoughts through the Mindscape ) | Should have the same abilities but on a higher scale/degree with the exception of Immunity to Pain, Intangibility and Non-Corporeality via having a Physical Form, Madness Inducement (Weirdness Bubbles can turn someone insane), Clairvoyance (Looks down at us 5 sense people), Matter Manipulation (States that he can control matter), Resistance to Reality Warping and Spatial Manipulation-Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (States that he can manipulate space), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 6 and 9), Weather Manipulation (Can create storm clouds and lighting bolts just by being angry), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Created Mabelland), Life Manipulation (Created life during the events of Weirdmageddon), Duplication ( Could duplicate his arms during combat ),Chaos Manipulation ( described as the god of chaos), Transmutation (Could transform Stanford into gold, could turn townsfolk into tapestries), Heat Vision (Devolved into two categories: Heat Vision From being capable of melting the Northwest tower and Disintegration from disintegrating The Time Baby), Possible Death Inducement (Implied that, had Stanford and Stanley Intervened, Bill would've killed the twins with a snap of his finger), Petrification(Can turn people into stone), Animal Manipulation (The people in Mabelland were secretly bugs), Minor Perfection (Created Mabelland and it's laws, Mabelland is where everything, even Stone Skips, are perfect), Resistance to BFR (Stated by Stanford that "If Bill Gains Physical Form, all is lost!" One of Stanford's weapons can BFR someone) Destructive Ability: Below Average Level (Originally came from the 2nd dimension, which he explicitly described as flat, showing he was indeed referring to the 2nd spatial dimension) | At least [https://youtu.be/f1OJMuVTXcc?t=47 Universe Level+] (Bill's mere existence causes the natural laws of the universe such as Time, Matter and Space becoming warped as a result of his weirdness,Oneshot Time Baby and the Time Police the former of which governs over Space-Time itself across the universe), likely Multi-Universe Level '''(states that he can tamper with alternate realities) | At least '''Multiverse Level+ (Was stated to be a threat to the entire multiverse by Stanford . Gravity Falls is stated to have an infinite number of parallel universes according to The Journels . Was stated to be capable of destroying the fabric of existence by Time Baby) Speed: Unknown | Unknown (Lacks quantifiable feats for speed thus he can't have an exact tier for speed) | Immeasurable (Exists on a higher plane of reality than the multiverse making Bill likely 4th Dimensional) Lifting Ability: Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Ability: Unknown | Unknown | At least Multiversal+ Durability: Below Average Level | At least Universe Level+, likely Multi-Universe Level | At least Multiverse Level+ Stamina: Unknown Range: 2-dimensional | At least Multi-Universal (He has stated that he has access to multiple alternative realities), likely higher | At least Multiversal+ Intelligence: Likely Nigh-Omniscient (Bill stated he "knows a lot of things" and sees all that happens within the multiverse, already knew the identity of Gideon prior to even meeting him and even know he'd build the Gideon-bot and go to prison. However, it even made clear whether Bill is actually Nearly Omniscient as opposed to just really smart as his Nigh-Omniscience tends to be contradicted) Weaknesses: Bound inside of Gravity Falls due to it being an incredibly powerful magnet for weirdness. His regeneration seems to take a bit of time as he complained about how long it took him to regenerate his eye back. If he enters another being's mind, certain methods can be used to erase him. However, as hinted by clues such as a hidden incantation Bill spoke in reverse, he can eventually return from being erased | Unknown Versions: Before "Liberation" | Restricted | Full Power Other Attributes List of Equipment: None notable Notable Feats: *''Originated from the 2nd dimension trillions of years ago before "liberating" it and ascending to a higher dimension.'' *''Is both indirectly responsible for and the mastermind behind all of the mysteries surrounding Gravity Falls prior and up to the start of the series.'' *''Widely regarded as one of the most dangerous entities in existence, and a threat to the greater multiverse itself.'' *''Took over the Nightmare Realm, a plane between all other realms which is completely unbound by physical laws or rules, and is thus fated to eventually destroy itself.'' *''Froze time when speaking with Gideon.'' *''Pulled a deer's teeth from its mouth with a gesture of his hand.'' *''Ripped out Dipper's soul and possessed his body'' *''His acquiring of a physical form and entrance into the universe caused many of its natural laws to be destroyed or distorted.'' *''Rearranged the function of every hole on Preston Northwest's face (turned his mouth into an eye, his ear into a nose, etc.).'' *''Created a wave of weirdness that caused different effects to occur on anyone and anything it hits (Spawned a tentacle in Soos' backyard, turned his grill into a monster, made Soos' grandmother into a chair, made Gompers the goat grow to an immense size, animated the church bell into a living thing, etc.).'' *''Created an enormous floating pyramid out of the ground.'' *''Turned a normal car into a pimped-out flying muscle car.'' *''Turned Ford into a statue with a glare and used him as a backscratcher.'' *''Pulled a gang of interdimensional monsters and criminals into the physical universe.'' *''Destroyed the Time Police and Time Baby with a single shot.'' *''Created bubbles of pure madness that distort whatever enters them in completely unknown, different, and random ways (Ex. Dipper and Wendy were temporarily turned into birds, anime characters, deli meat, and even live-action. Gideon and Ghost Eyes were turned into basic polygonal characters, women, and a silent cartoon.)'' *''Turned the moon into his eye.'' *''Warped the show's intro so that it featured him.'' *''Created numerous giant monsters, including a giant arm-head version of Louis C.K., a pteranodon, and Cthulhu.'' *''Instantly regenerated after being hit by Ford's Quantum Destabiliser, which blasts objects into nonexistence.'' *''Able to view other realities (such as our own), as the message at the end of his version of the intro, when reversed and decrypted, says "I'm watching you, nerds".'' *''Created Mabel's prison bubble, an entirely separate realm which is filled with infinite energy, allowing those in it to receive anything they desire even before knowing what they want. It is also Bill's most diabolical creation yet as it requires "a heart made of titanium" to even resist its temptations inside.'' Notable Attacks/Techniques: Coming Soon Extra Info: Credits to Characterrealms for a portion of this page Others Notable Victories: *Zenō-Sama (Zenō-Sama's Profile) (Note: Restricted Bill Cipher was used, Both combatants were bloodlusted, Speed was Equalized and Battle took place in the middle of the universe) *Asriel Dreemurr (Undertale) (Asriel's Profile) (Both were 2-A, Speed was Equalized) (Note: This was an old revision) *Anti Monitor (Anti Monitor's Profile) (Both were 2-A) Notable Losses: *Yukari Yakumo (Yukari's Profile) (Note: This was Yukari with Boundary Manipulation and Restricted Bill, Speed was Equalized) *Caliborn/Lord English (Caliborn's Profile) (Note: Both were 2-A, Speed was Equalized) *Slenderman (Creepypasta) (Slender's Profile) (Both were 2-A, Battle was on Earth) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Gravity Falls Category:Cartoons Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Time Benders Category:Immortals Category:Psychics Category:Sadists Category:Psychopaths Category:Regenerators Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Reality Warpers Category:Possession Users Category:Clairvoyance Category:Space Benders Category:Weather Users Category:Light Benders Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Gravity Users Category:Creation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Illusionist Category:Transmutation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Darkness Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Mind Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Life Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Summoners Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Madness Inducers Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Astral Projectors Category:Tier 2